wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Liev Tolstói
|nascimento_local = Yasnaya Polyana Império Russo |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Astapovo Império Russo |nacionalidade = |ocupação = Escritor, novelista |escola = |movimento = Realismo |cônjuge = |filhos = |parentesco = |magnum_opus = Guerra e Paz Anna Karenina |principais_trabalhos = |assinatura = 130px |website = }} Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoi, mais conhecido em português como Liev Tolstói ( ; Yasnaya Polyana, 9 de setembro de 1828 — Astapovo, 20 de novembro de 1910) foi um escritor russo. Além de sua fama como escritor, Tolstoi ficou famoso por tornar-se, na velhice, um pacifista, cujos textos e ideias contrastavam com as igrejas e governos, pregando uma vida simples e em proximidade à natureza. Junto a Dostoiévski, Turgueniev, Gorki e Tchecov, Tolstói foi um dos grandes mestres da literatura russa do século XIX. Suas obras mais famosas são Guerra e Paz, sobre as campanhas de Napoleão na Rússia, e Anna Karenina, onde denuncia o ambiente hipócrita da época e realiza um dos retratos femininos mais profundos e sugestivos da Literatura. Morreu aos 82 anos, de pneumonia, durante uma fuga de sua casa, buscando viver uma vida simples. Biografia Infância e juventude Liev Nicolaevitch, conde de TolstoiLev Nicolaevitch, count Tolstoi, Geneall.net, nasceu em Yasnaya Polyana (nome da sua casa), que se localiza a 12 km de Tula e a 200 km de Moscovo. Era filho de Nicolas Ilyitch, conde de Tolstoi e de Maria Nicolaevna, princesa de Volkonsky. Com a morte prematura dos pais, foi educado por preceptores. Em 1851, na juventude, o sentimento de vazio existencial levou-o a alistar-se no exército da Rússia. Tal experiência colaboraria para que, mais tarde, se tornasse pacifista. Durante esta época de sua juventude, Tolstoi bebia muito, perdia muito dinheiro no jogo e dedicava muitas noites a ter encontros com prostitutas. Mais tarde, o velho escritor repudiaria esta fase de sua vida. Vida adulta No final da década de 1850, preocupado com a precariedade da educação no meio rural, Tolstoi criou em Iasnaia Poliana uma escola, para filhos de camponeses. O escritor mesmo escreveu grande parte do material didático e, ao contrário da pedagogia da época, deixava os alunos livres, sem excessivas regras e sem punições. Em 1862, casou-se com Sophia Andreievna Bers, com quem teve 13 filhos. Durante 15 anos, dedicou-se intensamente à vida familiar. Porém, o casamento com Sophia seria repleto de distúrbios e brigas. Foi nessa época que Tolstoi produziu os romances que o celebrizaram - "Voina i mir" (Guerra e Paz - 1865/1869) e Anna Karenina. O primeiro consumiu sete anos de trabalho e ambos são considerados umas das maiores obras da literatura mundial. Embora extremamente bem-sucedido como escritor e famoso mundialmente, Tolstoi atormentava-se com questões sobre o sentido da vida e, após desistir de encontrar respostas na filosofia, na teologia e na ciência, deixou-se guiar pelo exemplo da vida simples dos camponeses, a qual ele considerou ideal. A partir daí, teve início o período que ele chamou de sua "conversão". Conversão Seguindo ao pé da letra a sua interpretação dos ensinamentos cristãos, Tolstói encontrou o que procurava, cristalizando-se então os princípios que norteariam sua vida a partir daquele momento. O cristianismo do escritor recusou a autoridade de qualquer governo organizado e de qualquer igreja. Criticou também o direito à propriedade privada e os tribunais e pregou o conceito de não-violência. Para difundir suas ideias Tolstoi dedicou-se, em panfletos, ensaios e peças teatrais, a criticar a sociedade e o intelectualismo estéril. Tais ideias postas tão explicitamente causaram confusão nos fãs do famoso escritor e influenciariam um importante admirador: Gandhi, nesta época ainda na África do Sul. Após sua "conversão", Tolstói deixou de beber e fumar, tornou-se vegetariano e passou a vestir-se como camponês. Jaime de Magalhães Lima que visitou e correspondeu-se com Tolstoi escreveu: “Leão Tolstoi foi um adepto e um apóstolo do vegetarismo. E não é pouco nem insignificante que um tal espírito e tão sublimado coração perfilhasse e praticasse essa doutrina, que a inércia moral e o poder do vício desprezam ou escarnecem na cegueira própria da sua particular estreiteza.”O Vegetariano: Mensário Naturista Ilustrado, II Volume, Março de 1911, pp. 2-4. Convencido de que ninguém deve depender do trabalho alheio passou a limpar seus aposentos, lavrar o campo e produzir as próprias roupas e botas. Suas ideias atraíram um séquito de seguidores, que se denominavam "tolstoianos". Decidiu abrir mão de receber os direitos autorais dos livros que viria a escrever, só voltou a querer utilizar este dinheiro quando precisou angariar fundos para transportar para o Canadá uma comunidade de camponeses perseguidos pelo governo. Tolstoi chegou a ser vigiado pela polícia do czar. Devido a suas ideias e textos, foi excomungado pela Igreja Ortodoxa russa, em 1901. Alguns de seus amigos e seguidores foram também exilados. Tolstoi somente não foi preso porque era adorado em todo o mundo como um dos maiores nomes da arte de seu tempo. Tolstoi, porém, não conseguia alcançar a simplicidade em que acreditava. Sua família, especialmente a mulher Sophia, cobrava-lhe os luxos e riquezas aos quais estavam acostumados. Os filhos davam razão a mãe, a quem Tolstói amava e que ameaçava se matar quando o escritor fazia menção de abandonar a casa. Sophia, que havia lhe dedicado a vida, cobrava que o escritor deixasse para ela, em testamento, os direitos autorais das obras que fez na fase final de sua vida. Tolstoi, por sua vez, elaborou um testamento secreto, no qual passaria todos os direitos autorais a um tolstoiano de nome Chertkov, que tornaria sua obra pública. Aos 82 anos de idade, Tolstoi decide, enfim, fugir de casa e abandonar a família para largar aquela vida na qual ele não mais acreditava. Morte Durante alguns dias a fuga foi um sucesso. Nos trens e nas estações por que passava, Tolstoi era reconhecido por todos, já que era o homem mais famoso da Rússia. Porém, devido a sua preferência em viajar em vagões de terceira classe, onde havia frio e fumaça, o já debilitado escritor contraiu uma pneumonia, que foi agravando rapidamente. No dia 20 de novembro de 1910, o velho escritor morreu durante a fuga, de pneumonia, na estação ferroviária de Astapovo, província de Riazan. O trem funerário que trazia seu corpo foi recebido por camponeses e operários que viviam próximos à propriedade dos Tolstoi. Seu caixão foi carregado seguido por uma multidão de 3 a 4 mil pessoas. O número teria sido ainda maior se o governo de São Petesburgo não tivesse proibido a vinda de trens especiais de Moscou para o enterro do escritor. Sua morte foi noticiada nos principais jornais do mundo. Encontra-se sepultado em sua casa em Yasnaya Polyana, Tul'skaya Oblast' na Rússia. Ideais Proximidade com o anarquismo Para Tolstoi, os Estados, as igrejas, os tribunais e os dogmas eram apenas ferramentas de dominação de uns poucos homens sobre outros, porém repudiava a classificação de seus ideais como sendo anarquistas. Foi citado pelo escritor anarquista russo Piotr Kropotkin no artigo Anarquismo da Enciclopédia Britânica de 1911 e alguns pensadores o consideram como um dos nomes do Anarquismo cristão. Outra aproximação com o anarquismo se deu em 1862, quando Tolstói, em viagem pela Europa, visitou o autor anarquista Proudhon. Este estava a escrever um texto chamado "La guerre et la paix", cujo título Tolstói propositalmente utilizou em seu maior romance. O escritor não acreditava em guerras e revoluções violentas como solução para quaisquer problemas, mas sim em revoluções morais individuais que levariam às verdadeiras mudanças. Afirmava que suas teses se baseavam na vida simples e próxima à natureza dos camponeses e no evangelho e não nas teorias sociais de seu tempo. A busca pelo natural Apesar de afirmar ter-se convertido no último período de sua vida e de renegar seus trabalhos mais famosos, encontram-se nestes mesmos textos diversas referências sobre a busca do autor por uma vida simples e próxima à natureza. Segundo o escritor George Woodcock em "A História das ideias e movimentos anarquistas", em todos os romances que Tolstoi escreveu quando mais novo, ele "considera a vida tanto mais verdadeira quanto mais próxima da natureza". Vários foram os personagens criados nesta época que representavam o ideal de vida simples e natural. Em "Os Cossacos" são os camponeses meio selvagens de uma área remota do Cáucaso; Em Guerra e Paz é o personagem Platão que é descrito no livro como a personificação da verdade e da simplicidade: "Suas palavras e ações brotam dele com a mesma espontaneidade que o aroma brota da flor". Em Anna Karenina outro camponês, também chamado Platão, é o símbolo desta aspiração de Tolstói. Ainda antes, na infância, Tolstói alimentava, junto aos irmãos, um sonho de fraternidade total. Eles acreditavam que o círculo fraterno que formavam poderia ser expandido e englobar a humanidade inteira, eliminando todos os problemas. O local onde esta utopia foi idealizada, sob a sombra de uma árvore em um bosque da Rússia, é o local onde foi enterrado Tolstói, conforme ele pedira, e também mais um seu irmão. Pacifismo Tolstoi ficou famoso por ser um pacifista. Nas palavras de Mahatma Gandhi, com quem Tolstói trocou correspondência, o escritor foi o maior "apóstolo da não-violência". No livro "O Reino de Deus está em vós", Tolstoi baseia-se no Sermão da Montanha para afirmar que não se deve resistir ao mal utilizando-se do próprio mal. No mesmo livro, continuando seu raciocínio pacifista, o escritor afirma ser contrário ao serviço militar obrigatório (e ao militarismo como um todo). Ele também defende e exalta povos como os Quakers, que buscam a simplicidade, a autonomia e não utilizam de violência. Religiosidade sem dogmas Foi excomungado pela Igreja Ortodoxa Russa, religião dominante no seu país, depois de tanto criticá-la. O escritor entendia como dogmas irracionais, que serviam para dominar o povo, alguns dos conceitos mais caros à Igreja. Considerava e seguia a doutrina de Jesus, mas achava impossível, por exemplo, que Jesus pudesse ser um homem e Deus, ao mesmo tempo. Para Tolstoi, Deus estava nas próprias pessoas e em suas ações e Jesus teria sido, para ele, o homem que melhor soube exprimir uma conduta moral que gerasse justiça, felicidade e elevasse espiritualmente a todos os homens. Seu cristianismo exacerbado, no fim de sua vida, assemelhava-se ao cristianismo primitivo. Em alguns trabalhos publicados, seus textos foram muito mais longe que suas atitudes pessoais, como em "Sonata a Kreutzer", que mostra uma tendência a exaltar o celibato, porém o escritor ainda teve filhos depois desta obra. Pouco antes de sua morte, seus amigos o aconselharam a se retratar com a Igreja, este porém, recusou-se. Citações Obras mais relevantes * ''Infância (1852) * Adolescência (1854) * Juventude (1856) * ''Crônicas de Sebastopol (1855-1856) * A felicidade conjugal (romance, 1858) * Cossacos (romance, 1863) - descreve a vida deste povo. * Guerra e Paz (romance, 1865-1869) - é uma monumental obra, na qual Tolstói descreve dezenas de diferentes personagens durante a invasão napoleônica de 1812, na qual os russos incendiaram Moscou ou Moscovo. * Anna Karenina (romance, 1875-1877) - conta as histórias paralelas de uma mulher presa nas convenções sociais e um proprietário de terras filósofo (reflexo do próprio Tolstói), que tenta melhorar a vida dos seus servos. * Confissão (1882) * O reino de Deus está em vós (ensaio, 1894) * A morte de Ivan Ilitch (romance, 1886) * A sonata a Kreutzer (romance, 1889) * O que é arte? (ensaio, 1898) * Padre Sérgio (conto, 1898) * Ressurreição (romance, 1899) * Babine - o parvo (peça de teatro infantil) * Obras Pedagógicas * Não posso me calar * Hadji Murat (romance, esrito entre 1896 e 1904, publicado em 1912) * Contos populares * O Diabo e Outras Histórias (compilação de contos) * Falso Cupom (conto, 1904) * Contos da Nova Cartilha - 2005 (fábulas, histórias verídicas, contos folclóricos, contos maravilhosos para crianças) * Kholstomér, a História de um Cavalohttp://blog-do-escriba.blogspot.com/2009/01/estria-de-um-cavalo.html * Carta para um hindu, 1908 * Calendário da Sabedoria, 1910 * Ensaios e cartas, 1911 (edição inglesa: Essays and letters, Oxford University Press, 1911) Ligações externas * A vida de Tolstói * Romain Rolland, The Life of Tolstoy (1911)(a Vida de Tolstoi, por Romain Rolland, em inglês) * Sítio do Museu Estatal de L. Tolstói (Rússia), nas línguas russa e inglesa |anos=1898 — 1910 |antes= |depois= }} Tolstoi, Liev Tolstoi, Liev Tolstoi, Liev Tolstoi, Liev Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Liev Tolstoi Categoria:Escritores de cartas af:Leo Tolstoi als:Lew Nikolajewitsch Tolstoi am:ሊዮ ቶልስቶይ an:Leo Tolstoy ar:ليو تولستوي arz:ليو تولستوى ast:León Tolstói av:Лев Николаевич Толстой az:Lev Tolstoy ba:Толстой, Лев Николаевич bat-smg:Levs Tuolstuos be:Леў Мікалаевіч Талстой be-x-old:Леў Талстой bg:Лев Толстой bn:ল্যেভ তল্‌স্তোয় bo:ཐོར་སི་ཐའེ། br:Lyev Tolstoy bs:Lav Tolstoj ca:Lev Tolstoi ckb:لیۆ تۆڵستۆی crh:Lev Tolstoy cs:Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj cv:Толстой Лев Николаевич cy:Lev Tolstoy da:Lev Tolstoj de:Lew Nikolajewitsch Tolstoi diq:Lev Tolstoy el:Λέων Τολστόι en:Leo Tolstoy eo:Lev Tolstoj es:León Tolstói et:Lev Tolstoi eu:Lev Tolstoi ext:Leo Tolstoy fa:لئو تولستوی fi:Leo Tolstoi fr:Léon Tolstoï fy:Lev Tolstoj ga:Leo Tolstoy gan:托爾斯泰 gd:Lev Tolstoj gl:Lev Tolstoi he:לב טולסטוי hi:लेव तालस्तोय hif:Leo Tolstoy hr:Lav Nikolajevič Tolstoj hu:Lev Nyikolajevics Tolsztoj hy:Լև Տոլստոյ id:Leo Tolstoy ilo:Leo Tolstoy io:Lev Tolstoy is:Lev Tolstoj it:Lev Tolstoj ja:レフ・トルストイ ka:ლევ ტოლსტოი kaa:Lev Tolstoy kk:Лев Николаевич Толстой kn:ಲಿಯೊ ಟಾಲ್‍ಸ್ಟಾಯ್ ko:레프 톨스토이 ku:Lev Tolstoy ky:Толстой, Лев Николаевич la:Leo Tolstoj lb:Leo Tolstoi lt:Levas Tolstojus lv:Ļevs Tolstojs mk:Лав Николаевич Толстој ml:ലിയോ ടോൾസ്റ്റോയ് mn:Лев Толстой mr:ल्येव तल्स्तोय ms:Leo Tolstoy mwl:Liev Tolstói my:လီယိုတော်စတွိုင်း nds:Leo Tolstoi nl:Lev Tolstoj nn:Leo Tolstoj no:Leo Tolstoj oc:Leon Tolstoi os:Толстой, Лев Николайы фырт pa:ਲਿਉ ਤਾਲਸਤਾਏ pam:Leo Tolstoy pcd:Léon Tolstoï pl:Lew Tołstoj pms:Lev Nicolaevic Tolstoj pnb:ٹالسٹائی ps:لېو نيكولايوويچ تولستوى qu:Lev Tolstoy ro:Lev Tolstoi ru:Толстой, Лев Николаевич rue:Лев Толстой sah:Лев Толстой scn:Liuni Tolstoi sh:Lav Tolstoj si:ලියෝ ටෝල්ස්ටෝයි simple:Leo Tolstoy sk:Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj sl:Lev Nikolajevič Tolstoj sq:Leon Tolstoi sr:Лав Толстој stq:Lew Nikolajewitsch Tolstoi sv:Lev Tolstoj sw:Leo Tolstoy ta:லியோ டால்ஸ்டாய் te:లియో టాల్‌స్టాయ్ tg:Лев Николаевич Толстой th:เลโอ ตอลสตอย tl:Leo Tolstoy tr:Lev Tolstoy tt:Лев Толстой udm:Толстой, Лев Николаевич uk:Толстой Лев Миколайович ur:ٹالسٹائی uz:Lev Tolstoy vep:Tolstoi Lev vi:Lev Nikolayevich Tolstoy vo:Lev Tolstoy war:Leo Tolstoy xmf:ლევ ტოლსტოი yi:לעוו טאלסטוי yo:Leo Tolstoy zh:列夫·托爾斯泰 zh-min-nan:Leo Tolstoy zh-yue:托爾斯泰